The Power Of Three
by hummingbird23
Summary: Fred and George are the greatest twins in the whole wizard world. They are a team of two and do everything together. Well what happens when this team of two becomes a team of three? Fred has a girlfriend who is starting her first year at Hogwarts. Follow the twins and Tiffany as they cause chaos at Hogwarts.


**Fred P.O.V**

"Fred, you next" Mum tells me. Yes finally, me and George have been planning this moment for days!

"I'm not Fred, I'm George" I told her "Honestly, women, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell _I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear" Mum apologies.

"Only joking, I am Fred" I said and then I ran into the wall followed by George soon after. We arrived at the platform and the first thing I did was start looking around for white hair. George came up to my side "You looking for your girlfriend" he teased.

"No" I told him starting to go to the train while looking through the crowds, trying to find white hair. "Oh, so you don't want to know that she is standing right there talking to her friends?" George asked.

"Where!" I gasped looking around. George grabs my chin and moves my head to 5 girls chatting as they started to load their stuff onto the train. I smile and start to run over there, rolling my trolley as I went.

The girl who had her back to me had long white hair that reached her ankles and her hair was naturally this colour. She was short, the top of her head only reaching my shoulders and she had beautiful light Blue eyes that made you think you were looking into the sky. She was the girl I was looking for so when I got close enough I let go of the trolley and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She gasped in surprised as I lifted her up, spinning her around. I then let go off her and she turned around to me "Fred" She smiled, she has the greatest smile on earth. She then goes up on tiptoe and we share a soft kiss. I smile into it as she wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist.

We stay like that until we have to stop so we can breathe. We stand in each other's embrace until my idiot brother had to ruin it. "Tiffany!" George yells as he picks her up and swings her around. Tiffany starts laughing and when George puts her down she gives him a hug. So, not cool bro, I wanted to tell him. Tiffany is my girlfriend!

We've been together even since Christmas when we were 6. Her godparents are friends with my mum and dad so we knew each other since we were 2. Of course then we just said we liked each other and started to hold hands. Tiffany is starting her first year at Hogwarts and me and George plan to make it the best time of her life.

George and Tiff stop and George then walks up to one of her friends, I don't remember her name. "Here let me help you" George smiles at the girl who has long brown curly hair as he picks up her trunk.

I then turn to Tiffany, I give her a kiss and then take her trunk because my mum told me to be a gentlemen around Tiffany because she loves Tiff. She comes to my house for visits all the time and the second my mum saw her she was bouncing up and down in joy saying _"I'm going to have beautiful grandchildren soon!" _

Normally when your mum says something like that you freak out but when she said that to me and Tiff we had smiled and I had wrapped my arms around her. _"Someday"_ I had answered, I know it seems weird that I would say that but I know that me and Tiffany are soul mates.

After helping Tiff and her friends get their trunks in we went and got ours in. Tiff's friends were staying on the train but George and I had to say goodbye to our mum so we were getting off and Tiffany said she would join us because she had already said goodbye to her godparents. She had lost her parents when she was young so she was living with her wizard godparents.

We were heading out when we saw a boy struggling to get his trunk into his compartment. George went up to him "Want a hand?" He asked.

"Yes please" The boy panted.

"Oy, Fred! Stop kissing Tiff and C'mere and help!" George shouted to us. Tiff and I went to the boy and with me and George helping, the boy's trunk was at last tucked away in the corner of the compartment.

"Thanks" said the boy, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. "What's that?" George asked, pointing at the lightning shaped scar on the boy's forehead. Tiffany gasped, her blue eyes opened wide. I look back at the boy "Blimey" I whispered, finally realising "Are you-"

"He _is"_ George gasped. "Aren't you?" he asked the boy who I think is Harry Potter.

"What" said Harry Potter.

"_Harry Potter"_ my brother and I chorused. I hear Tiffany giggle like she always does when me and George speak together.

"Oh, him" said Harry "I mean, yes, I am" Me and George just stood there looking at him in shock when Tiffany stepped in front of us. "Hi" she smiled. "My name's Tiffany but everyone calls me Tiff"

Harry smiled at her. "Hi" He replied.

"I'm sorry about these two idiots behind me but they were never the brightest tool in the shed" She winked at him. Harry laughed. "Hey!" Me and George both yelled at her, she rolled her eyes and took my hand. "Come on, we have to go" She drags us out of the train, not before she smile and waves at Harry.

"Fred? George? Are you there?" Mum called.

"Coming mum" I replied. We walked to mum who instead of saying hi to her own sons ran straight for Tiffany. Mum hugged Tiffany and then pulled back holding her at arm's length "Oh look at you my girl, you get more beautiful everyday"

"Thank you Mrs Weasley" Tiffany thanks mum.

"Now, now, now, what did I tell you about calling me that? You are to call me Molly" mum demands smiling. Mum then takes out her hankerchief. She turns to Ron "Ron, you've got something on your nose" Ron tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mum – geroff" he wiggled free.

"Aaah has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie? I teased Ron. Tiff then elbowed me in the stomach which left me gasping as she and George snickered. "Shut up" said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said mum.

"He's coming now" Tiffany replied.

Percy then came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing Hogwarts robes which had a shiny red and gold badge on his chest with the letter P on it.  
"Can't stay long, Mother" He said "I'm up front, the Prefects have got two compartments to themselves-"

"Oh, are you a perfect, Percy? I asked Percy with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea"

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it" George said "Once-"

"Or twice-" Tiff interrupted.

"A minute-" I put in.

"All summer-" George said.

See the good think about Tiffany is that she is like another one of the Weasleys. She also knows how to do an amazing prank so that's a bonus. "Oh, shut up" Percy snapped.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" I asked.

"Because he's a prefect" mum said fondly "Now all we need to do is get you a girl and I'll be the happiest mother of all time"

"Mum" Percy groaned.

"Come on Percy, your brother already has a girlfriend and he's younger and more immature then you" Mum told him. "Hey!" I gasped, annoyed.

"Just try to find a girl Percy" Mum told him. "All right, dear, well, have a good term – send me an owl when you get there" mum kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the three of us. "Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet" I told her.

"Great idea though, thanks Mum" George laughed. Tiffany was in the middle of us, so she elbowed both of us at the same time in the stomach. As we were both gasping she smiled at mum. "Don't worry, I'll keep them in line"

"I know you will, my dear" Mum smiled and patted Tiffany's cheek.

Mum turns back to us "Look after Ron" She ordered us.

"Don't worry ickle Ronniekins is safe with us" I laughed.

"Shut up" said Ron. He was almost as tall as me and George already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" George asked mum.

"You know the black- haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is? I asked.

"Who?" asked mum.

"Harry Potter" George and I said together.

"Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please..." Ginny squeaked.

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really Fred? How do you know?" Mum asked me.

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there – like lightning" I told her.

"Poor dear – no wonder he was alone. I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get on to the platform" Mum sighed.

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" I asked. Mum then became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day of school" She told me.

"All right, keep your hair on" I told her, I then look down at Tiffany who is glaring up at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Your an idiot, wanting to ask someone if they remembered the person who killed their parents" She huffed looking close to tears. Oh no. What have I done. Tiffany lost her parents to You-Know-Who as well and I had just asked that. Dam, that would of brought up some bad memories.

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" Mum said. Tiff, Ron, George and I then went on to the train. Tiffany went straight into the compartment Harry Potter was in while me and my brothers stayed to wave goodbye.


End file.
